


Nightmares

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: When memories of the past torment him, Aleksander receives comfort from the person he loves the most.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

**"Nightmares"**

**The image of that day always came back to him in the shape of blots and a mixture of sensations**. His breath was wheezing as he ran through the open, dark blue forest. Completely cold, but all he felt was the heat. Adrenaline rushed through his body, pulsing through his veins.

He ran more than his legs could take; he could not stop.

Fear, however, made him weaken for a single second and then he fell.

When he felt the pain of the shot piercing his shoulder, Aleksander woke up short of breath and pulling him desperately. He was no longer in that forest, but in his room. Still breathing hard, he tried to remove a lock of hair from his forehead - which was stuck with sweat.

He ran his two hands over his face, rubbing his eyes and trying to control any possible tears that might come. He turned to the side to look at the clock and the red display - one of the only lights in the room - pointed out that it was not after three in the morning. Even though they still had a few hours to sleep, Aleksander knew he would not be able to sleep again.

\- Alek? - Hearing Regina's sleepy voice, all the tension in his body seemed to relax. He turned so he could look at her. Regina had her hair slightly messed up by the pillow and her eyes were tiny - by the contrast of the lamp next to which she turned on - and worried trying to understand what had happened. - Is that the same nightmare?

Aleksander nodded. Regina pressed her lips together and made herself better on the bed, approaching him.

\- Do you want to tell me about it?

\- No. - Aleksander smiled bitterly, looking down. He did not want her to worry, let alone lose a minute of sleep because of him. - I'm fine, I promise.

\- Okay. - Regina smiled gently at him and stroked his face. - Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?

As she said this, Aleksander looked up. Regina had taken one of his hands and caressed it in circular movements, looking at him with a mixture of concern and delicacy that was typical of her. Sometimes, he had the impression that he could not just look at Regina without smiling with such happiness. And so it did, again.

Aleksander looked at her and saw the most precious person that life had given her. The truth is that Aleksander cared little for what happened to him, but that nightmare always reminded him that one-step in vain was enough and he could lose it forever.

That was his worst _nightmare_.

\- Say you will never leave. - He asked in a serene tone. Even when he held back his tears, Aleksander chose his words. He would never make her promise anything. - Who will always be here with me until we become a grumpy old couple.

Regina smiled widely with a slight watery look in her eyes.

\- I will never leave. I will always be here with you until we become a grumpy old couple. - They both laughed. Aleksander took her face gently and kissed her.

\- I love you. - He whispered between one of the kisses.

\- I love you, too.

They lay embraced. The bitterness left him alone that night and Aleksander finally managed to sleep, knowing that as much as the past could not be changed, he would be able to be strong with Regina by his side.


End file.
